Radio Stations
Several radio stations can be received on radios in most vehicles in most Grand Theft Auto games. Radio Stations by game. Grand Theft Auto Grand Theft Auto: London 1969 In order to capture the essence of London in the late 60s, Rockstar decided to license music from the era, focusing on a combination of funky Italian film scores and early reggae to give it the feeling of a British crime caper from the time. Grand Theft Auto 2 Each area features five radio stations from a pool of eleven, in which one of them would be played as the player drives most vehicles in game. * Head Radio - Pop * Rockstar Radio * KREZ - Hip-Hop/Rap * Lo-Fi FM - Oldies/Pop * Futuro FM - Dance/Pop/Funk * Funami FM * Lithium FM - Oldies/Dance * Rebel Radio/KING - Modern Rock/Classic Rock * Osmosis Radio * Heavenly Radio - Jesus-Pop/Soft * KGBH - Eastern European/Classic Rock * Brothers FM Grand Theft Auto III * Head Radio - Pop * Double Cleff FM - Classical * KJah - Reggae * Rise FM - House/Electronic * LIPS 106 - Pop * Game FM - Hip-Hop * MSX FM - Drum/Bass * Flashback FM - Oldies Pop * Chatterbox FM - Talk Radio Vice City * Wildstyle - Hip-Hop * V-Rock - Rock/Metal * Wave 103 - New Wave/Synthpop * Flash FM - Pop * Fever 105 - Disco/Soul/R&B * Emotion 98.3 - Power Ballads * Radio Espantoso - Latin Jazz * KCHAT - Celebrity Talk Radio * VCPR (Vice City Public Radio) - Talk Radio San Andreas * K-Rose - Country * Radio X - Alternative Rock * Radio Los Santos - Hip-Hop/Rap * Playback FM - Hip-Hop/Rap * SF-UR * K-JAH Radio West - Reggae * West Coast Talk Radio (WCTR) - Talk Radio * K-DST - Classicc Rock * Master Sounds FM - Rare Groove * CSR 103.9 - New Jack Swing * Bounce FM Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories * Head Radio - Pop * Double Cleff FM - Classical * K-Jah - Reggae * Rise FM - House/Electronic * Lips 106 - Pop * Radio Del Mundo - World Beat * MSX 98 - Drum/Bass * Flashback FM - Oldies Pop * The Liberty Jam - Hip-Hop * LCFR - Talk Radio Vice City Stories * V-Rock - Rock/Metal * Wave 103 - New Wave/Synthpop * VCPR - Talk Radio * Paradise FM - House * Emotion 98.3 - Power Ballads * Flash FM - Pop * Fresh 105 FM - Hip-Hop/Electro * Radio Espantoso - Latin Jazz * VC for Lovers - Soul Grand Theft Auto IV * IF99 - International Funk - Funk/Afrobeat * Vladivostok FM - Eastern European * K109 The Studio - Disco (Hosted by fashion designer Karl Lagerfeld) * WKTT Radio We Know The Truth - Conservative Talk Radio * The Beat 102.7 - Contemporary Hip-Hop/Rap * Electro-Choc - Modern Electro/Dance * L.C.H.C - Liberty City Hardcore - Classic Punk/Hardcore Rock * The Classics 104.1 - Classic Hip-Hop/Rap * Fusion FM - Funk/Jazz Fusion * JNR - Jazz Nation Radio 108.5 - Jazz * The Journey - Ambient/Chillout * Liberty Rock Radio 97.8 - Classic Rock (Hosted by Iggy Pop) * Massive B Soundsystem 96.9 - Dancehall * Radio Broker - Alternative Rock * San Juan Sounds - Latin/Reggaeton * Tuff Gong Radio - Reggae/Dub * The Vibe 98.8 - Soul/R&B * Integrity 2.0 - Talk Radio * PLR - Liberal Talk Radio Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars * Ticklah - Dub * Deadmau5 - Electronic * Alchemist - Hip Hop * Truth & Soul - Jazz/Funk * Prairie Cartel - Rock Category:Lists